


Poussières d'étoiles

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Memory Loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: "Tu as renversé mon cœur," lui disait-il. Maintenant, c'est autre chose qui se renverse, c'est les objets qu'il tient et les mots qu'il prononce, c'est ses souvenirs qui se changent en poussière.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Jorah

« Tu as renversé mon cœur, » lui dit-il le jour de leur mariage. Il ne pensait pas être si heureux un jour, il ne pensait pas le mériter, mais Daenerys lui sourit et il sait que tout ira bien. Ses cheveux d'argent, ses yeux d'améthyste – jamais il ne pourrait les oublier.

« C'est toi qui a renversé le mien, » lui répond t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle est la reine de son cœur comme elle est la reine des Sept Couronnes. Il ferme les yeux et lui murmure d'une voix douce :

« Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »

Il sera roi consort, Main de la reine ou simple conseiller, il sera ce qu'elle veut qu'il soit, peu importe tant qu'il est à ses côtés – c'est là qu'est sa place.

« Je sais, Jorah, » dit Daenerys.

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber non plus. »

.

Il l'emmène à Pentos après leur mariage, là où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Ils s'allongent sur la plage et regardent le ciel se remplir d'étoiles.

« J'ai l'impression de rêver, » lui confie Daenerys. « J'ai l'impression que rien n'est réel. »

« C'est réel, » lui souffle t-il.

Le lendemain, il emporte un bocal et part ramasser une poignée de sable avant de le lui donner.

« Pour que tu te rappelles que ce n'est pas un rêve, » sourit-il.

« Oh, Jorah, » soupire t-elle avec tendresse. « C'est comme de la poussière d'étoiles. Celles qui brillaient quand tu m'as demandé ma main. »

« Elles brilleront pour toujours, » promet-il avant de l'enlacer.

.

Daenerys est une bonne reine. C'est ce qu'il pense à chaque fois qu'il la voit sur le Trône de Fer, quand elle monte Drogon et vole à travers le ciel, quand elle sourit aux enfants de Port-Réal. Il essaye d'être digne d'elle – il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Un jour, ils rendent visite à Tyrion et Sansa à Winterfell et il la voit soupirer alors qu'elle contemple leurs enfants – la seule chose qu'il ne peut pas lui donner.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit-il un peu plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » lui assure t-elle.

« Tu es malheureuse. »

Il ne supporte pas de voir son sourire se changer en poussière.

« Jorah, » rit-elle doucement. « Je ne pourrai jamais être malheureuse tant que tu es là. »

.

Elle lui dit qu'elle est heureuse, mais il sait qu'elle pourrait l'être encore plus, et il sait qu'il a eu raison le soir où il retourne au Donjon Rouge avec un nourrisson dans les bras et qu'il voit des étoiles nouvelles s'allumer dans ses yeux d'améthyste.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Sa mère vient de mourir. Elle est orpheline. »

Elle prend délicatement le bébé dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas te donner d'enfants, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être mère. »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et il est sûr qu'il n'a jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux.

« Nous avons une fille, Jorah. »

.

Laena est l'enfant rêvée. Elle est jolie, intelligente et curieuse. Elle grandit si vite – il ne voit pas le temps passer. Elle a quatre ans lorsqu'il lui montre le bocal contenant le sable de Pentos.

« C'est comme de la poussière d'étoiles, » lui murmure t-il.

Elle attrape le bocal de ses petites mains et fronce les sourcils.

« Les étoiles sont faites de sable ? »

« Qui sait ? » rit Daenerys. « Peut-être que c'est le sable qui est fait d'étoiles. »

Elle lui reprend délicatement le bocal.

« Il faut faire très attention à ne pas le renverser. Ce serait comme renverser le cœur de ton père. »

Touché, il l'embrasse sur le front.

« Tu as déjà renversé mon cœur. »

.

Un jour, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux occupés, Laena se brûle. Elle a seulement sept ans mais connaît déjà tout sur les Targaryen, elle sait qu'on appelle sa mère l'Imbrûlée et elle rêve du jour où elle sera autorisée à chevaucher Drogon. Ils sont à la table du conseil restreint quand elle déboule dans la pièce. Elle est en larmes et il remarque immédiatement la brûlure recouvrant son bras.

Elle refuse de leur dire comment c'est arrivé.

« Je pensais que les Targaryen ne craignaient pas le feu, » dit-elle un peu plus tard, quand un mestre s'est occupé d'elle – il a dit qu'elle gardera une cicatrice.

Daenerys soupire et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Même les dragons peuvent être blessés, » lui murmure t-elle doucement.

Quand Laena s'est endormie, Daenerys dit :

« Elle sait que nous ne sommes pas ses vrais parents mais elle croit avoir le sang du dragon... »

« Elle a le sang du dragon. C'est notre fille, » répond t-il avec affection.

Il regarde la brûlure sur son bras et reprend :

« Ça n'arrivera plus. Je la protégerai. Je vous protégerai toutes les deux. »

.

Laena aime jouer avec Catelyn et Theon Lannister, les enfants de Tyrion et Sansa. Il aime les regarder jouer dans la cour de Winterfell ou dans la salle du Trône du Donjon Rouge. Il aime aussi voir Daenerys rire avec Sansa – sa reine n'avait jamais eu d'amies, avant. Il est heureux de la voir heureuse. Elles aiment s'asseoir sous un citronnier dans les jardins du Donjon alors lui aussi prend l'habitude de s'y asseoir, et quand il le fait, il entend le rire cristallin de Daenerys et son cœur se renverse encore.

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les citrons, » lui dit Daenerys un jour.

« Tu as raison. C'est toi que j'aime. »

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena, les citrons – il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il ne vit que pour ça, c'est ce qui donne un sens à sa vie.

.

Un jour, il veut regarder le bocal de sable mais il ne parvient pas à le trouver. Il cherche partout dans le Donjon Rouge et il sent son cœur se briser à la pensée qu'il est peut-être perdu pour toujours.

Il verse quelques larmes quand il s'agenouille devant Daenerys pour le lui annoncer.

« Il a disparu, » dit-il. « Il a disparu. Le bocal avec la poussière d'étoiles. »

Elle s'agenouille près de lui et lui caresse la joue.

« Mais non, voyons. Il est dans la chambre de Laena. C'est elle qui nous l'a demandé hier, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« Je... je... »

Il se sent idiot, tout d'un coup, et il éclate de rire. Les larmes qu'il verse sont des larmes de joie, maintenant.

« Tu es fatigué, » dit Daenerys. « Je te donne trop de travail. »

« Pas du tout. Je vais bien. »

Plus tard, il se rend dans la chambre de Laena et saisit le bocal. Il n'oubliera plus jamais.

.

Il aime lire des histoires à Laena, le soir, il aime quand elle l'écoute avec intérêt, il aime voir les étoiles apparaître dans ses yeux brillants, quand elle se met à rêver de dragons et de héros.

Ce soir, il a à peine commencé à lire quand elle l'interrompt.

« Vous m'avez déjà lu cette histoire hier, » rit-elle.

« Oh ? »

« Je vous assure. »

Une étrange sensation d'égarement lui tord l'estomac.

« Ton père vieillit, Laena, » est tout ce qu'il parvient à dire.

Alors il lui lit une autre histoire. Il n'en parle pas à Daenerys, il ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Il vieillit, voilà tout. Sa reine est encore jeune et belle mais l'Étranger rôde déjà autour de lui.

Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas important. Ce ne sont que des détails.

.

Pour l'anniversaire de Laena, il fait préparer des gâteaux au citrons – ses préférés. Il la regarde les engloutir avec amusement.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » elle s'inquiète.

Il n'aime pas les gâteaux au citron, mais il aime Daenerys, il aime Laena. Il ne veut pas la décevoir. Il saisit un gâteau et se met à manger.

« Ce sont les meilleurs gâteaux du monde ! » s'exclame t-elle.

Il lui sourit et acquiesce doucement.

.

Il parle avec Tyrion Lannister du jour du couronnement de Daenerys quand la sensation d'égarement revient.

« Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si c'était hier, » il dit. « Le ciel était bleu. Elle est apparue sur le dos de Drogon. Il s'est posé dans la cour du Donjon Rouge et elle est entrée dans la salle du... du... »

Il ne parvient pas à trouver le mot. Sa bouche est encore ouverte et il reste quelques secondes comme ça, les sourcils froncés, la gorge nouée.

« ...du Trône ? » finit Tyrion.

Il acquiesce. Il ne parvient pas à chasser l'inquiétude de son regard.

« Vous êtes surmené, » reprend t-il. « Vous devriez vous reposer. »

« Oui... oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

.

Il essaye de se reposer mais rien n'y fait. Il continue d'oublier. Il oublie où est la poupée favorite de Laena alors qu'il l'avait dans les mains dix minutes plus tôt. Il oublie qu'il partage la chambre de Daenerys depuis leur mariage et ne s'en rappelle que lorsqu'il pénètre dans son ancienne chambre et qu'il la trouve vide. Il oublie ce qu'il a fait la veille, il oublie ce qu'il est censé faire le lendemain.

Il ne parvient plus à le cacher à Daenerys. Elle s'inquiète.

« Je suis simplement fatigué, » lui assure t-il. « Je deviens vieux. »

« Tu n'es pas vieux, » proteste t-elle.

« Je le suis, » soupire t-il. « Mais ça ne change rien. Je n'oublierai pas que je t'aime. »

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena, les citrons – il n'oubliera pas.

.

Daenerys s'inquiète toujours alors elle insiste pour qu'ils passent quelques jours à Winterfell. Il donne son accord – il lui donne toujours son accord. Il ferait tout pour la voir sourire.

Laena aime jouer dans la neige avec Theon et Catelyn. Il se sent apaisé en les regardant – il n'y a rien à oublier, ici, ou presque. Il aimerait oublier l'armée des morts.

Il regrette d'avoir souhaité oublier quand il aperçoit Daenerys pleurer dans les bras de Sansa.

« J'ai peur... » sanglote la reine.

« Tout ira bien, » dit Sansa. « Ça va s'arranger. Tout finit par s'arranger. »

Son cœur se brise alors qu'il s'éloigne, la tête basse.

.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena, les citrons.

.

« Je pense que tu devrais voir un mestre, » dit Daenerys quand ils rentrent à Port-Réal.

« Inutile. Je vais bien. Je n'oublie rien d'important. »

Ils s'assoient sous le citronnier.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, » gémit Daenerys. « Sans toi, ma couronne m'importe peu. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, » promet-il une nouvelle fois.

Ils s'allongent et regardent le ciel se remplir d'étoiles, comme toutes ces années plus tôt à Pentos.

« Les souvenirs sont des poussières d'étoiles, » chuchote Daenerys. « Ils brillent, certains plus que d'autres, mais à la fin, ils disparaissent tous. »

.

Ils célèbrent l'anniversaire du couronnement de Daenerys. Sansa et Tyrion ont fait le déplacement.

« Comment allez-vous, Jorah ? » lui demande la gardienne du Nord.

« Bien, je vous remercie, » promet-il.

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue. Il l'a vue parler à Daenerys un peu plus tôt. Son cœur lui fait mal.

Laena court vers lui et lui tend un gâteau au citron.

« Tenez, c'est pour vous ! » dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Il est troublé.

« Oh. Merci, mais je n'aime pas les citrons. »

.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena.

.

Un jour, il se perd dans le Donjon Rouge, et Daenerys le force à consulter un mestre. C'est une étrange maladie, leur apprend t-il. Une voleuse de souvenirs.

Elle fond en larmes quand il a fini de parler.

« Alors... je vais tout oublier ? »

Le mestre acquiesce.

« Vous serez désorienté. Vous ne serez plus autonome. Vous oublierez peut-être même votre nom. »

« Non. »

Il quitte la pièce, le souffle court. Daenerys le rattrape – elle n'a pas cessé de pleurer.

« Il ment. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Jamais. »

.

Il continue de se perdre dans le Donjon Rouge. Il devient étrangement maladroit et manque de renverser le bocal de sable. Il met plusieurs minutes à se rappeler le nom de cette chaise de fer sur laquelle Daenerys s'assoit.

La mort dans l'âme, il se résigne à lui annoncer qu'il ne peut plus être son consort. Il se sent tellement inutile.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » lui répond t-elle. « Tu es mon roi, maintenant et toujours. »

« Un jour, je pourrais ne plus me souvenir de ce qu'est un roi. »

Elle le serre contre elle.

« Je serai là pour te le rappeler. Je ne t'oublierai pas. J'ai renversé ton cœur, tu te souviens ? Et tu as renversé le mien. »

.

« Tu as renversé mon cœur, » lui disait-il. Maintenant, c'est autre chose qui se renverse, c'est les objets qu'il tient et les mots qu'il prononce, c'est ses souvenirs qui se changent en poussière.

.

Laena sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Un soir, elle se glisse dans leur chambre et grimpe sur le lit avant de s'allonger entre eux.

Il ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit. _N'oublie pas_ , se répète t-il. _N'oublie pas. N'oublie jamais._

Daenerys et Laena semblent en paix quand elles dorment. Il les aime trop pour les oublier, il en est sûr. Il ferme les yeux et se met à rêver de la plage de Pentos et du ciel étoilé. Peut-être devraient-ils emmener Laena là-bas. Drogon pourrait les y conduire en un rien de temps.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il observe sa fille, il se demande d'où vient cette cicatrice de brûlure qui lui recouvre le bras.

.

Daenerys apprend la nouvelle à Sansa et Tyrion. Il les prévient qu'il ne veut pas de leur pitié – il n'en a pas besoin. Il n'a pas tout oublié, il n'oubliera pas tout. Ce mestre a tort.

Un an, deux ans, trois ans. Il pense qu'il a gagné contre la voleuse de souvenirs. Il oublie et il se perd, les mots s'inversent et se renversent mais il se souvient de ce qui importe vraiment. Le reste peut bien partir aux oubliettes.

Quatre ans, cinq ans. Il s'emporte contre Laena, il s'emporte même contre Daenerys. Il se cogne, il tombe, il oublie où se situent Peyrdragon et Winterfell, il oublie l'existence de Castral Roc et Accalmie.

La voleuse de souvenirs n'abandonnera pas.

Une amie de Daenerys s'est installée au Donjon Rouge avec son mari et ses deux enfants. Elle lui rend visite et il répond poliment à ses questions.

« Ton amie a de beaux cheveux, » dit-il à Daenerys en se rappelant les boucles rousses.

.

Six ans. Daenerys ne sourit plus, son sourire s'est changé en poussière, comme ses souvenirs.

« Oh, Jorah, » pleure t-elle chaque soir.

Il ne l'a pas oubliée, il n'a pas oublié qu'il l'aime – la voleuse de souvenirs ne lui prendra pas ça.

« Je t'aime tellement, » lui répète t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il lui caresse les cheveux avec émotion.

« Que vais-je faire sans toi ? » l'entend t-il murmurer.

« Je ne vais nulle part, » lui assure t-il.

Il fait tout pour lui prouver qu'il est toujours là, qu'il sera toujours là. Il se tient à ses côtés lorsqu'elle est assise sur le Trône de Fer, il s'assoit à la table du conseil restreint, où il observe pensivement les amis de Daenerys, la femme aux cheveux roux et le petit homme.

Il n'ose pas demander qui est la jeune fille avec une cicatrice de brûlure sur le bras.

.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable.

.

Sept ans.

Il est vieux, maintenant. Il se sent coupable d'enchaîner Daenerys à lui de la sorte.

« Tu devrais te trouver un autre roi, » soupire t-il alors qu'elle le guide jusqu'à leur chambre – il s'est encore perdu.

« Je ne veux pas d'un autre roi. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un autre roi. Je te veux toi. »

Il ferme les yeux et acquiesce douloureusement.

Il en vient presque à espérer que la voleuse de souvenirs se dépêche de tout emporter pour qu'il oublie enfin sa honte.

.

Un soir, alors qu'il rejoint son lit, il se cogne contre la coiffeuse de Daenerys. Un bocal rempli de sable s'écrase sur le sol.

Il se demande ce qu'un objet pareil fait dans leur chambre quand Daenerys apparaît. Elle fond en larmes et tombe à genoux sur le sol quand elle comprend ce qui s'est passé. Elle tente de ramasser le sable. Il s'agenouille et entreprend de l'aider, même s'il ne comprend pas.

« Je pourrai te trouver du sable sur le port, » dit-il.

Ses larmes redoublent d'intensité.

.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste.

.

La voleuse de souvenirs ne gagnera pas. Elle ne lui prendra pas Daenerys.

.

Il aimerait que Daenerys reste avec lui en permanence. Il aime la regarder, il se sent heureux quand elle est là.

« Je ne peux pas, » lui dit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes. « Je suis la reine. Je dois m'occuper du royaume. »

Il ignorait qu'elle était reine – ça explique sûrement pourquoi elle semble fatiguée et triste en permanence. Heureusement, la jeune fille à la cicatrice lui tient compagnie et lui lit des histoires de dragons et de héros. Il aime l'écouter parler. Parfois, la femme aux cheveux roux et le petit homme l'accompagnent.

Il se demande pourquoi ils sont toujours sur le point de pleurer quand ils le regardent.

.

Huit ans.

Il ne peut plus se déplacer seul, maintenant. Il contemple le plafond et rêve de dragons. Il n'en a jamais vu un seul – ce sont peut-être des légendes.

Peut-être que la dame aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux d'améthyste le sait-elle. Il se décide à lui poser la question.

« Les dragons existent, » lui affirme t-elle. « Ils volent à travers le ciel et touchent les étoiles. »

« J'aimerais voir un dragon. »

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il n'aime pas la voir pleurer – elle est si gentille avec lui.

.

Le monde est morne, maintenant. Il essaye de parler mais les mots ne viennent plus. La dame aux cheveux d'argent, la jeune fille à la cicatrice, la femme aux cheveux roux et le petit homme sont rassemblés autour de son lit.

« Ce sera bientôt terminé, Jorah, » lui souffle la dame aux cheveux d'argent.

Elle l'embrasse doucement.

« Les poussières d'étoiles vont revenir, » promet-elle.

Elle s'allonge à côté de lui. Elle se met à pleurer, et il la rejoint dans ses larmes sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Le monde est morne, et un jour, le monde devient noir.

.

Elle avait raison. Les poussières d'étoiles reviennent.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena, les citrons.


	2. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la même histoire du point de vue de Daenerys.

Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel le soir où Jorah lui demande sa main.

Quand il s'agenouille, son cœur se met à battre plus vite. Il lui dit qu'il n'a ni titre, ni argent, ni alliance à lui offrir, juste son amour éternel. Elle verse des larmes de joie. Jorah est à ses côtés depuis tant d'années, maintenant. Son amour vaut toutes les couronnes du monde.

Elle dit oui, bien sûr.

.

Il est à ses côtés le jour de son couronnement. Elle descend du ciel sur le dos de Drogon et se pose dans la cour du Donjon Rouge.

C'était son rêve, et il se réalise enfin. Quand elle entre dans la salle du Trône, il l'attend et dépose un baiser sur sa main.

« Ma reine, » murmure t-il en s'inclinant.

« Moi roi, » répond t-elle sur le même ton.

Quand elle s'assoit sur le Trône de Fer, il se tient bien droit à sa gauche. Elle ferme les yeux et sourit.

« Daenerys Targaryen et Jorah Mormont ! Reine et Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes ! »

Même son rêve n'était pas aussi parfait.

.

C'est étrange de revoir Pentos après toutes ces années. Elle se souvient parfaitement de l'instant où elle l'a vu pour la première fois, même après tout ce temps. Elle n'était qu'une enfant terrifiée mais il est apparu devant elle et lui a offert un sourire rassurant. Son sauveur.

Son sourire n'a pas changé mais elle a peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion, une création de son esprit.

« C'est réel, » admet-elle quand Jorah lui donne le bocal de sable. Elle peut le toucher – c'est réel, rien n'est plus réel.

« Je le garderai pour toujours, » promet-elle alors qu'elle le contemple.

.

Elle est heureuse.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'est – comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être ? Elle a tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé, tout ce dont elle a besoin.

Tout sauf une seule et unique chose.

Un jour, ils se rendent à Winterfell pour rendre visite à Sansa et Tyrion et elle ne peut détacher son regard de leurs enfants. Le rire de Catelyn et Theon est comme un coup de poignard à travers son cœur. Quand vient la nuit, elle contemple son ventre désespérément plat et se met à sangloter.

Elle sèche ses larmes mais Jorah s'en aperçoit, bien sûr. Il s'aperçoit toujours de tout. Il lui dit qu'il est désolé – elle répond que ce n'est pas sa faute. Quand il lui dit qu'elle est malheureuse, elle secoue la tête.

« Jorah, » rit-elle. « Je ne pourrai jamais être malheureuse tant que tu es là. »

.

Elle ne peut toujours pas en croire ses yeux.

Le bébé que Jorah a ramené avec lui s'est endormi dans ses bras. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Elle ferme les yeux et toute une vie se déploie devant elle. Elle imagine son premier sourire, ses premiers mots, son premier vol à dos de dragon.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Jorah pose la tête sur son épaule.

« Es-tu heureuse, maintenant ? »

La petite fille ouvre les yeux. Elle effleure sa joue du bout des doigts.

« J'étais heureuse, » lui rappelle t-elle. « Mais je le suis encore plus maintenant. »

Le baiser qu'il dépose sur ses lèvres a le goût des étoiles.

.

Laena a six ans lorsqu'ils lui apprennent qu'ils ne sont pas ses vrais parents. Elle les écoute parler en silence. Lorsqu'ils ont terminé, Jorah lui donne le bocal de sable et dit :

« Tu sais que nous t'aimons très fort, Laena ? »

Elle regarde le sable et acquiesce.

« Nous sommes comme les grains de sable, tous les trois. Nous sommes inséparables. »

« Pas comme le sable. »

Laena leur sourit.

« Comme des poussières d'étoiles. »

Et ils ne peuvent que lui sourire en retour.

.

Elle se sent coupable le jour où Laena se brûle.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, » lui répète Jorah.

« Je suis une mauvaise mère, » dit-elle, ignorant ses paroles.

Il lui saisit les mains et les serre avec force.

« Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille. Laena n'aurait pas pu avoir une meilleure mère que toi, tu m'entends ? N'en doute jamais. »

Elle a envie de pleurer. Jorah est si gentil, si prévenant avec elle. Elle le laisse la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas si Laena aurait pu avoir une meilleure mère, » murmure t-elle. « Mais je n'aurais pas pu avoir un meilleur roi. »

.

Elle aime rendre visite à Sansa et Tyrion et regarder Laena jouer avec Theon et Catelyn. Après s'être amusés, ils leur réclament des gâteaux aux citrons. Daenerys n'avait jamais compris la passion que Sansa avait pour eux avant qu'elle ne la force à en goûter un – maintenant, elle ne peut plus s'en passer. La gardienne du Nord est une vraie amie pour elle. Quand Sansa vient à Port-Réal, elles aiment s'asseoir sous un citronnier pour bavarder.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » lui demande Sansa un jour alors qu'elle sourit sans raison particulière.

Elle cueille un citron.

« Je suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse d'être votre amie. »

Sansa lui sourit en retour. Elles sont si semblables, toutes les deux. Des survivantes.

« Pas autant que moi. »

Jorah et Tyrion discutent non loin de là. Sansa fronce les sourcils.

« Parfois, j'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve... »

Elle pense au bocal de sable et lui offre un sourire rassurant.

« Tout ira bien. »

.

Un jour, elle trouve Jorah assis sous le citronnier, les yeux fermés. Elle a remarqué qu'il passe beaucoup de temps ici.

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les citrons. »

Elle tombe un peu plus amoureuse de lui quand il lui répond :

« Tu as raison. C'est toi que j'aime. »

.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le bocal de poussières d'étoiles ? » leur demande Laena un soir, les yeux brillants. « Juste pour cette nuit. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le leur demande. Comme toujours, Jorah lui sourit et acquiesce.

« Bien sûr. »

Quand c'est l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher, il le dépose lui-même sur sa table de chevet.

« Je vais rêver d'étoiles, cette nuit, » rit Laena, ravie.

Le lendemain, Jorah vient la trouver et verse quelques larmes lorsqu'il lui annonce que le bocal de sable a disparu.

« Mais non, voyons. Il est dans la chambre de Laena. C'est elle qui nous l'a demandé hier, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« Je... je... »

Il est rassuré, mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle suggère qu'il travaille trop mais il lui assure qu'il va bien.

Plus tard, elle le trouve en train de serrer le bocal contre lui.

.

« Père est très très fatigué, » lui dit Laena.

Elle relève la tête et fronce les sourcils.

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Il oublie quelle histoire il m'a lue la veille. »

Elle laisse tomber le livre qu'elle tient.

« Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ? »

« Au moins cinq fois en deux semaines ! »

Elle n'essaye pas de ramasser le livre. Ses mains tremblent – elle le lâcherait aussitôt.

« Vous lui donnez trop de travail, Mère, » rit Laena.

Elle quitte la pièce en trombe, la laissant seule avec ses sombres pensées.

.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Laena, elle espère pouvoir oublier son inquiétude pour la journée. Elle observe Jorah manger un gâteau sous le regard approbateur de leur fille.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » lui dit-elle. « Je sais bien que tu détestes les citrons. »

Jorah se tourne vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

« Regarde-la. »

Laena court partout dans la pièce. Il est impossible de ne pas ressentir sa joie.

« Ça vaut bien la peine de manger un petit gâteau. »

.

Un soir, Jorah ne vient pas la rejoindre dans leur chambre. Elle part à sa recherche et finit par le trouver dans son ancienne chambre, le regard perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-elle vide ? »

Ce n'est pas le froid qui la fait frissonner.

« Tu ne l'utilises plus depuis des années. Nous partageons la même chambre depuis notre mariage. »

Il cligne des yeux, puis la lueur d'égarement disparaît.

« Oh. Bien sûr. »

Elle lui prend la main et ils quittent la pièce en silence.

Jamais elle ne l'avait serrée aussi fort.

.

Elle lui avoue à quel point elle est inquiète. Il ne cesse d'affirmer qu'il va bien.

« Je suis simplement fatigué. Je deviens vieux. »

« Tu n'es pas vieux, » proteste t-elle.

Elle a fini par ne plus faire attention à son âge. Ça n'a jamais eu d'importance pour elle, jamais.

« Je le suis, » soupire t-il.

Ça fait mal de l'entendre le dire.

« Mais ça ne change rien. Je n'oublierai pas que je t'aime. »

Oh, Jorah, pense t-elle. Je n'oublierai jamais non plus.

.

Un matin, elle tombe sur un morceau de parchemin et reconnaît son écriture. Il n'a écrit que quelques mots mais chacun d'eux est un coup de poignard à travers son cœur.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena, les citrons.

.

Ils partent passer quelques jours à Winterfell. Elle sourit tant que Jorah est à ses côtés mais dès qu'il s'éloigne, elle fond en larmes dans les bras de Sansa.

« Il oublie. Il oublie tant de choses. »

Elle ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Et s'il m'oubliait moi aussi ? »

Le dire à voix haute ne fait que lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai peur... » sanglote t-elle.

« Tout ira bien, » dit Sansa. « Ça va s'arranger. Tout finit par s'arranger. »

Elle aimerait tellement que ce soit vrai.

.

Elle a gardé le morceau de parchemin.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena, les citrons.

.

Elle ne cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Il a si peu changé depuis qu'elle le connaît, il a toujours l'air invincible. Oh, jamais on ne pourrait deviner que quelque chose se brise dans son esprit. Il refuse de voir un mestre, affirme qu'il va bien alors qu'ils s'assoient sous le citronnier.

Oh, mon pauvre Jorah. A qui mens-tu ? A moi ou à toi-même ?

Elle lui avoue qu'elle ne veut pas le perdre. Sa couronne ne vaut rien s'il n'est pas à ses côtés – elle échangerait toutes les couronnes du monde contre ses souvenirs perdus.

Alors qu'ils regardent les étoiles dans le ciel, elle murmure :

« Les souvenirs sont des poussières d'étoiles. Ils brillent, certains plus que d'autres, mais à la fin, ils disparaissent tous. »

.

Sansa et Tyrion viennent au Donjon Rouge pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son couronnement. Elle pense qu'il n'y a rien à fêter, plus maintenant. Elle laisse Sansa l'enlacer, le cœur lourd.

« Comment va t-il ? » murmure la gardienne du Nord.

Elle ne trouve aucune réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond t-elle sur le même ton. « Il dit qu'il va bien, mais je sais qu'il me ment... »

Plus tard, Laena vient la trouver, le visage triste.

« Père n'a pas voulu manger le gâteau que je lui ai apporté. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les citrons, mais je ne comprends pas, avant il mangeait les gâteaux... »

Elle essuie les larmes de Laena en silence, puis essuie les siennes quand elle se retrouve seule un peu plus tard.

.

Elle prend le parchemin et barre le dernier mot.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable, Laena.

.

Quand il se perd dans le Donjon Rouge et n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, elle le force à consulter un mestre. Il ne fait que confirmer ce qu'elle sait déjà.

Une voleuse de souvenirs, dit-il.

Pour la première fois, elle fond en larmes devant Jorah.

« Alors... je vais tout oublier ? »

Le mestre acquiesce. Il refuse d'y croire et quitte la pièce.

« Il ment. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Jamais. »

Il semble si déterminé et elle aimerait tellement le croire, tellement que ça fait mal.

Elle ne parvient pas à arrêter de penser aux mots qu'il reste sur le parchemin – d'autres souvenirs bientôt oubliés.

.

« Je ne peux plus être ton roi. »

Elle ferme les yeux et a envie de saisir sa couronne et de la jeter par terre. A quoi bon être reine si elle est privée de son roi ?

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es mon roi, maintenant et toujours. »

Il est le roi qu'elle a choisi. Elle n'en voudra jamais d'autre.

« Un jour, je pourrais ne plus me souvenir de ce qu'est un roi. »

Elle pense que ce mot n'est pas sur le parchemin. Elle n'aura pas à le barrer – cette pensée la réconforte étrangement.

« Je serai là pour te le rappeler. Je ne t'oublierai pas. J'ai renversé ton cœur, tu te souviens ? Et tu as renversé le mien. »

.

Ses souvenirs se renversent, et son cœur à elle se renverse encore et encore. Comme elle a mal.

.

Laena pose de plus en plus de questions.

« Pourquoi Père ne se souvient pas du jour où je me suis brûlée ? »

Ses yeux se posent sur la cicatrice qui recouvre le bras de sa fille. Elle ne sait que répondre. Les mensonges ne viennent plus aussi facilement qu'avant.

« C'était il y a très longtemps, Laena, » soupire t-elle.

La petite fille hausse les épaules.

« Je vais devoir le lui raconter, alors. »

Elle est encore si jeune – oh, si seulement elle savait, son petit cœur se briserait.

.

« Jorah est... Jorah est malade, » avoue t-elle à Sansa et Tyrion.

Ils échangent un regard. Ils savent déjà, bien sûr. Comment pourraient-ils l'ignorer ?

« Ce mestre se trompe. Je ne peux pas tout oublier. C'est impossible. »

Ils acquiescent en silence.

Jorah, pense t-elle tristement. On ne gagne pas contre la voleuse de souvenirs. C'est elle, le vainqueur.

C'est comme un rêve. Chaque matin, elle se réveille et se demande s'il lui faudra saisir le parchemin et barrer un mot supplémentaire.

.

Un an, deux ans, trois ans.

« La voleuse de souvenirs ne gagnera pas, » répète t-il.

Elle acquiesce, l'embrasse, et le guide jusque la salle du Trône.

.

Quatre ans, cinq ans.

Il est tombé par terre et n'arrive pas à se lever.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » crie t-il alors que Laena s'est précipitée vers lui.

Choquée, elle recule.

« Daenerys, » murmure t-il. « Daenerys. »

Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il s'accroche à elle et pleure.

Un autre jour, il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase. Les mots se renversent dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, » lui lance t-il.

Elle sanglote pendant des heures. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre méchant avec elle – oh, ce que ça fait mal.

Après ça, il s'excuse pendant des heures.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé. »

Elle acquiesce. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ?

Ce qu'elle voudrait brûler la voleuse de souvenirs.

.

Elle est soulagée le jour où Sansa et Tyrion viennent s'installer au Donjon Rouge avec leurs enfants. Elle se sent si seule.

« Je suis là, maintenant, » lui dit Sansa en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Il y a des fantômes dans le Donjon. Une nuit, elle les voit dans son rêve. Ce sont les souvenirs perdus de Jorah. Ils lui font un vague signe de la main en guise d'adieu avant de s'évanouir.

Elle se réveille le souffle court.

Plus tard dans la journée, il lui fait remarquer que son amie a de beaux cheveux.

.

Le nom de Sansa n'est pas sur le parchemin. Elle n'a rien à barrer.

.

Six ans.

C'est étrange, vraiment. Toutes ces années, elle a considéré toutes ces choses acquises – le sourire de Jorah, la douceur de son regard, ses étreintes réconfortantes.

Tout disparaît, tout se change en poussière, comme ses souvenirs. Elle aurait dû comprendre à quel point toutes ces choses étaient précieuses.

Si précieuses, et si éphémères. Quelle idiote.

« Oh, Jorah, » pleure t-elle chaque soir. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Il lui dit qu'il ne va nulle part, qu'il sera toujours là. Elle hoche la tête avant de l'embrasser.

Elle ne regarde pas la voleuse de souvenirs qui rode dans la pièce.

.

Sa mâchoire se décroche en même temps que son cœur et peut-être toute son âme le jour où Jorah demande à Laena son nom.

Des poussières d'étoiles. Comme la vie est fugace.

La nuit, elle sort dans les jardins et hurle toute sa douleur.

.

Elle se résigne à prendre le parchemin.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste, le bocal de sable.

.

Sept ans.

Elle hait le Donjon Rouge. Il lui paraît si vide, maintenant. Les fantômes errent dans les couloirs et la narguent sans cesse.

« Tu devrais te trouver un autre roi, » lui dit Jorah.

Elle pense que c'est une chose que la voleuse de souvenirs ne pourra jamais prendre – son cœur. Même maintenant, aux portes de l'oubli, il ne pense pas une seule seconde à lui.

« Je ne veux pas d'un autre roi. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un autre roi. Je te veux toi. »

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

Elle en vient presque à espérer que la voleuse de souvenirs se dépêche de tout emporter pour que son cœur arrête enfin de se briser.

.

Un jour, elle pénètre dans leur chambre et s'aperçoit que Jorah fixe un tas de sable et des morceaux de verre brisé sur le sol.

Son cœur se renverse une fois de plus. Elle tombe à genoux et essaye de le ramasser. Il l'aide, aussi perdu qu'il l'est toujours. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? semble t-il demander.

C'est notre amour, Jorah. La preuve qu'il est réel.

« Je pourrai te trouver du sable sur le port, » dit-il.

Elle ne veut pas n'importe quel sable. Elle veut les poussières d'étoiles.

Elles aussi sont parties, maintenant.

.

Elle pleure lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne reste plus que deux choses.

Les cheveux d'argent, les yeux d'améthyste.

.

Ne m'oublie pas. Ne m'oublie pas.

.

L'âge d'or de son règne semble terminé. Elle ne monte plus Drogon, ne sourit plus aux enfants dans les rues. Elle ne parvient même plus à sourire à Jorah.

Laena lui lit des histoires tous les jours. La même histoire, en fait – il ne s'en rappelle jamais bien longtemps. Sansa et Tyrion l'accompagnent parfois mais c'est elle qu'il réclame.

Elle supporte à peine de le regarder. Il est un rappel constant de son impuissance, de ces douces années perdues à jamais. Elle continue de s'occuper de lui, bien sûr.

Si leurs places étaient inversées, il ne quitterait jamais son chevet. Elle lui caresse les cheveux et se demande si elle a jamais été digne de son amour.

.

Huit ans.

Comme tous les jours, elle entre dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le lit. Ce qu'il reste de son cœur se brise lorsqu'il lui demande s'il l'a déjà vue quelque part.

Elle est étrangement soulagée.

C'est fini. C'est fini.

L'attente interminable a pris fin.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps, » répond t-elle.

La voleuse de souvenirs a gagné.

Elle n'a jamais haï quelqu'un avec autant de force.

.

Lorsqu'elle prend le parchemin, elle ne trouve pas la force de barrer les derniers mots.

Ce sont les torrents de larmes qu'elle verse qui finissent par diluer l'encre.

.

Elle est allongée contre lui quand l'heure est venue. Laena, Sansa et Tyrion sont rassemblés autour du lit.

« Les poussières d'étoiles vont revenir, » promet-elle.

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois. Leur baiser a le goût de leurs larmes.

Le cœur de Jorah s'arrête et elle pense que le sien est mort avec lui.

« Jamais personne ne m'a aimée comme tu m'as aimée. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Elle regarde les étoiles apparaître par la fenêtre et sourit avec mélancolie.

.

Un nouveau bocal est posé sur sa coiffeuse. De nouvelles poussières d'étoiles – son corps, son cœur, son âme. Un nouveau trésor qu'elle gardera toute sa vie.

En souvenir des cheveux d'argent, des yeux d'améthyste, du bocal de sable, de Laena et des citrons.


End file.
